JACKSONMISSISZIPPI
| tribes = | place = 20/20 | alliances = | challenges = | votesagainst = 6 | days = 3 }}JACKSONMISSISZIPPI is a contestant on . Player History - Survivor Season 1 Voting History } | |- | |} NFL's Opinion "Jackson. I think you were sort of robbed. But you didn't do well in the challenge and were on the outs from day 1 because you didn't have discord. I know people voted you in lists before they even really knew who you were. But other than that good game Jack!" Envor's Opinion "Well, I didn't think you'd go far and I was correct. You were an outlier and what I know about Survivor is that either the outlier goes home or a blindside occurs. The tribe took the easy vote out. I don't know what to say about your game, I mean I guess you tried looking like you're not a threat and tried socializing? But in the end it didn't work out, you got booted 6-2-1. I kinda expected better cuz Karo was like IUGFGHIHGSHS about you, you disappointed me. GG." Jessica's Opinion "I think you did good for your game, you just wasn't going into the game thinking straight. I know this is your first long-term but, if your such a Survivor fan, you'd probably know how to come into the game and how to play because you know Survivor a lot. I would say you did good for your time but, you didn't know how to act mainly. In the challenge, you we're acting a little bratty according to Mi. But, if you do come back for a Second chance season which won't be happening until a long time, I hope you'd be a little less bratty. But overall I think you played decently. Good game Jack!" Rose's Opinion "Jack my man! Dude you were a bit robbed. I expected you to be ready and pumped due to your "knowledge of the game." As the first boot a little of sympathy is coming your way from me. Your a Man. I hope you come back because I would love to see you stay for a bit longer for the twists and fun. Pats Jack on the back. Good Job!" Karo's Opinion Okay so I wish Jackson could see this, I don’t do rates I just want to express what I wish jackson could see. Unfortunately he can’t see it since he doesn’t have discord. This was Jackson’s first longterm. And he got first boot. Someone had to go. I am sorry to see him go but most of all sorry that he had to go like the way that it did. That wasn’t a good experience for someone who never did a longterm before I don’t want my image/server to look like the clownery/bafoonery hangout place. Overall I just had high expectations of how everything was going to look I am sorry jackson. That you had to go like that hopefully you will be in future seasons.